


nawa'y mapasaakin habang-buhay

by kimsuhlee



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Atenean!Vernon, Fluff, Isko!Jongin, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsuhlee/pseuds/kimsuhlee
Summary: Sa kaniyang panaginip, ang tangi niyang hiling ay ang maramdaman ang pag-ibig ni Jongin para sa kanya sa habang buhay.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	nawa'y mapasaakin habang-buhay

**Author's Note:**

> isang self-indulgent drabble kasi i want verkai content pero it's basically non-existent.
> 
> first time ko magsulat ng purong tagalog so please do tell me kung may mistakes 💗
> 
> inspired by lola's gyuchan au (but set in a different universe) at kalat ng masters para sa pairing na ito (lalo na ni ren hahaha)

Palabas na si Vernon ng gate 3.5, akmang may tatawagan, nung may tumigil na pamilyar na itim na sports car sa harap nito. Agaran siyang sumakay sa passenger seat. Nginitian niya ang nagmamaneho ng kotse at nag-seatbelt na siya.

"Diretso na tayo sa condo mo," tanong sa kanya ni Jongin na naka-button-up at slacks, halatang kakagaling lang ng trabaho. Sinang-ayunan niya ito at umaandar na ang kotse.

Sa tabi ni Vernon ngayon ay ang boyfriend niyang si Jongin na hindi niya nakita ng isang buwan dahil sa isang business trip sa Japan. Plinano na nilang mag-stay sa condo niya para sa weekend pagdating nito para mag-catch up sa pagkamiss nila sa isa't isa. 

"Gutom ka na ba? Drive-thru tayo sa McDo sandali?" Natigilan siya sa pag-iisip at unknowing stares nang nagsalita ang kasama niya. Tumango siya at nag-drive thru si Jongin. Inorder ng nakakatanda yung usual nilang dalawa na 2-piece chicken meal with Sprite para kay Jongin at Big Mac with iced coffee at large fries para sa kanya. Tahimik lang silang nagdadrive at habang nakikinig sa boses ni Troye Sivan sa radio, hinayaan ni Vernon ang kanyang sarili na makatulog dahil sa pagod.

Nagising na lang siya na nasa harap na sila ng condominium building niya. Naka-on pa rin ang makina ng kotse at naka-upo lang sa tabi niya si Jongin. Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay at ngumiti na lang sa minamahal at pinatay ang makina ng kotse niya. "Akyat na tayo," pag-aya sa kanya ni Jongin. Ikinalas niya nang mahina ang kanyang kamay at kinuha na niya ang gamit niya habang dala naman ni Jongin ang pagkain nilang dalawa. Sa kanilang pagpasok, hinawakan ulit ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay nang mahigpit. Tinanguan lang nila ang guard ng building sa kanilang pagpasok. One elevator ride to the 29th floor later, dumating na sila sa harap ng condo ni Vernon.

Binuksan niya ang pinto. Pagpasok nila, dumiretso siya sa kanyang kwarto habang pumunta naman si Jongin sa kusina at naghain na tila ba ay kabisado niya na ang bahay. Pagkatapos ni Vernon maligo, nakita niyang nakapaghain na si Jongin sa kusina. Umupo na sila sa hapag kainan sa harap ng isa’t isa at nag-dasal ng pasasalamat bago kumain. Habang kumakain, nagkekwentuhan sila tungkol sa mga kaganapan sa kanilang mga buhay. Naikwento ni Jongin ang bago nilang intern na sobrang mahiyain pero grabe naman daw ang galing sa trabaho at kinekwento naman niya ang tungkol sa thesis niya at mga bagong kanta na ginagawa niya. 

“Parinig naman ako niyan. Namiss ko na yung mga kanta mo.” Pumayag naman siya sa hiling ni Jongin at tumayo na para magligpit ng pinagkainan habang naghanda naman para maghugas ng pinggan si Jongin.

“Okay, start ko na yung computer. Would you be fine here,” tanong ni Vernon na sinagot lang ni Jongin sa pamamagitan ng pagtataboy sa kanya para pumunta sa kanyang kwarto. Pagpasok ni Vernon sa kanyang kwarto, binuksan niya ang computer na konektado sa kanyang studio set-up sa isang sulok ng kanyang kwarto. Habang hinihintay ang pag-start up nito, nag-ayos nang konti si Vernon sa kanyang kwarto na tutulugan nila ni Jongin mamaya.

“Okay na ba,” tinanong nang malumanay ni Jongin sa kanyang paglapit kay Vernon at umupo sa kama ni Vernon. Um-oo na lang siya at halata sa mukha ng isa na excited siya sa ipaparinig sa kanya ng nakakabata. Plinay na ni Vernon ang file na may working title na “Second Life” at sa pagtakbo ng kanta, wala ng ibang tunog na maririnig maliban rito. Sa kalagitnaan ng kanta, tumayo si Jongin at inalok ang kanyang kamay sa kasintahan na tinanggap naman nito.

Tumayo si Vernon sa kanyang kinalalagyan at ibinalot ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya sa beywang nito. Inilagay naman ni Vernon ang kanyang mga kamay sa leeg nito habang sinanadal niya ang kanyang ulo sa kanyang balikat. Nagpaugoy-ugoy ang dalawa at sa pagkakataon na iyon, sila ay nasa sa sarili nilang mundo. 

Nang natapos na ang kanta, tumingin si Vernon sa mukha ni Jongin at siya ay sinalubong ng isang matamis na ngiti nito. 

"I missed you, mahal." Hinalikan niya ito nang marahan at malambing. Nagpatuloy ito hanggang sa naging mapusok at mainit ang kanilang paghahalikan.

— — — — —

Pagkatapos nilang maglinis at magbihis ng kanilang mga katawan, nahiga sila na yakap ang isa’t isa. Nakapatong ang ulo ni Vernon sa dibdib ni Jongin habang hinihimas niya ang beywang ng nakababata. Tahimik ang paligid maliban sa mga tunog ng mga kotse na dumaraan sa labas. Ganito lang sila ng ilang sandali hanggang sa magsalita si Vernon. 

“Jongin,” isang huni lamang ang sagot ng isa pang tao sa kwarto. “I love you” Lumipas ang ilang sandali bago nagsalita si Jongin. 

"Mahal rin kita." Ayun ang huling narinig nilang dalawa bago sila tuluyang dalawin ng antok.

Sa kaniyang panaginip, ang tangi niyang hiling ay ang maramdaman ang pag-ibig ni Jongin para sa kanya sa habang buhay.

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbabasa! sana naenjoy mo 😊 shout at me on my sns accts  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/minsuhkmin)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/minsuhkmin)


End file.
